Camp Couples
by Sasscreech
Summary: When Starfire suprises the Titans with a camping trip they picture it as a boring outing in the wilderness. Will it exceed their expectations? RobStar BBRae Oneshot. No Flames.


**Summary: When Starfire suprises the Titans with a camping trip they picture it as a boring outing in the wilderness. Will it exceed their expectations?**

**  
Ok sorry I haven't posted a new story in a while. I've got a few more oneshots coming to you guys before I post my first story. Which by the way I already have the first chapter of it written! Ok on with the story. **

**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. But if I did Starfire and Robin would've definitely have kissed by now. But that's what everybody says now isn't it? **

Robin picked up the bag with his tent in it. How did Starfire even get the titans to go camping? He was still thinking about that.

_**Flashback:** Starfire flew into the common room. Everybody was doing their normal thing. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games. Raven was reading one of her thick horror novels and sipping herbal tea. And Robin was looking through files on the next bad guy. _

_  
"Friends, I have joyous news! I have watched a documentary on the outdoors and I have taken the liberty of getting us all camping equipment so that we may do the 'camping trip'!" Starfire said loudly and cheerfully. Beast Boy and Cyborg dropped their video game controllers and stared wide eyed at her. Despite Beast Boy's ability to change into animals he wasn't one for nature and Cyborg being half robot wasn't either. Raven and Robin didn't notice her both being caught up in their actions. _

_  
Starfire noticed this and tapped them on the shoulder. They both looked up from their activities at her. "Friends, we are going camping!" Starfire said way too cheerfully for Raven. Raven cringed at the thought of camping._

_  
"Oh joy, a camping trip." Raven said sarcastically in her usual monotone voice. _

_  
"Umm, Starfire I don't know if-" Robin was going to tell Starfire a camping trip wasn't the best idea but got interrupted by her. _

_  
"Please, you do not wish to go camping?" Starfire said. She sounded a little hurt. _

_  
"Umm no, a camping trip sounds great." Robin said giving her a reassuring smile. He couldn't say no to her. She was one of his weaknesses although he hated to admit it. Of course being madly in love with her didn't help either. _

_  
"Very well, we must start packing immediately!" Starfire said. She flew out the door and into her room to start packing. _

_  
"Umm how'd she do that?" Cyborg asked. _

_  
"No clue, let's just start packing." Raven said. _

_  
"Wait you're not gonna beg to stay home or anything?" Beast Boy asked. To him it actually sounded like Raven was excited. _

_  
"Why bother when you'll force me to go anyway?" Raven said. _

_  
"Good point." Beast Boy said thinking about it. Everybody got up and exited the common room. This was going to be a long camping trip. _

_  
**End Flashback **_

Robin put the bag with his clothes in it in the trunk of the T-Car. They were all packed now and ready to go.

"Shotgun!" Beast Boy yelled out loud. He hopped in the passenger seat up front wide eyed at all the different buttons. Robin usually got the passenger seat because he was the leader and it had the best view of the situation they were driving into. But this being a mere camping trip Beast Boy was allowed to sit up front. In fact Robin didn't mind that much. He got to sit next to Starfire.

Robin climbed into the back seat and shut the door. "Ok we're off ya'll" Cyborg said while putting it into drive. They sped off the island. **(A/N How do they get off the island? Cause I don't think the R-Cycle can fly so they must have a secret passage or something. For the sake of this fic let's just say the T-Car can hover off the water. And if it could do that in the show which I forget if it could than ignore this whole author note.) **

Cyborg drove the Titans out of the city and they started to drive around looking for a good campsite. Cyborg dodged a pine tree just in time. It merely brushed the edge of the car with its branches.

"Over there looks good." Beast Boy said pointing out a large clearing in the woods.

"Good eye BB." Cyborg said and pulled into the clearing. They all exited the car and walked around a little.

"Hey do you guys hear water?" Robin asked. He could hear a faint sound of running water.

"Yes, I believe I hear it too." Starfire said. They all walked in the direction of the noise. After a few hundred yards they saw another clearing. There was a creek leading into a lake.

"Booya, we can fish and swim here!" Cyborg said excitedly.

"DUDE! You're gonna kill innocent animals for nothing but sport!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Of course not. I'm gonna eat them!" Cyborg said teasingly to Beast Boy while running from him. Beast Boy looked as if he would explode.

"Ok, we found a lake. Big deal. Now can we please go back and unpack?" Raven said obviously bored with the lake. She looked at Beast Boy and Cyborg fighting and used her magic to separate them and hold them in midair. She also shut their lips with a black aura so they could not talk.

"Ok Titans, let's head back and unpack." Robin said. They all turned and started to walk back except for Beast Boy and Cyborg who were floating in Raven's black aura.

"Are you two ready to stop being idiots now?" Raven said still annoyed at them. She let her aura off their heads and lips so that they could speak.

"Dude! I'll do anything. Just put me down." Beast Boy said not enjoying floating through the air. He started to look greener than usual. Raven put both the boys down and gave them a stern look. Robin and Starfire were laughing.

While they were walking Starfire accidentally lost her balance from tripping on a rock and knocked her and Robin down a hill. They tumbled down on top of each other. They finally reached the bottom, both of them bruised from bouncing on the hill. They both blushed and quickly stood up, brushing the grass of themselves. They each got smirks from the other Titans on their way back up the hill. They reached the top and they started to walk again.

"I apologize, Robin. I did not mean-" Starfire got interrupted by Robin.

"It's ok, you just lost your balance. No big deal." Robin said reassuring her. They both slowed down not realizing their own change of pace and the other Titans pulled ahead of them.

"Then you are alright?" Starfire asked, worried if he was injured.

"I'm fine. Really don't worry about it. How about you?" He said worried if she had gotten hurt more than just a few bruises.

"I am fine. Thank you." Starfire said. She was glad he cared. They continued to walk back to the camp site in silence.

The Titans reached the camp site and began to unpack. They emptied the trunk and each put up their tent. Robin was the first one finished followed by Raven then Cyborg and Beast Boy and finally Starfire who had a lot of trouble putting hers up even though Robin explained the directions to her. It didn't look completely right but it'd work.

They all unpacked their sleeping bags and laid them in their tents. Well in Cyborg's case he had a metal table and a recharging station. They also each took their small duffle bags and tossed them in their tents. They then proceeded to set up the rest of camp.

Robin took the stones that they had brought and made a fire pit. He placed some of the kindling that they had brought with a few mildly thick sticks inside the pit and lit it with a match. Surprisingly the fire lit quickly and he added a few more logs. The small fire soon turned into a good uproar that would die down and make for some excellent marsh mellow roasting coals.

Raven and Starfire unpacked the lawn chairs and set them up around the fire that Robin had made. After that they got out a fold up table that they had brought and set it up and put the various assortments of camping snacks and food on it. Meanwhile Beast Boy and Cyborg did nothing but watch everybody setup.

"Aren't you two bimbos gonna help?" Raven asked in an annoyed tone. Cyborg and Beast Boy both got up and began doing various things as not to get Raven angry.

After a few minutes of various tasks they setup camp. Robin had an excellent fire going and they had all the food out on the table for dinner. The fire had died down to the point where it had perfect red hot coals for cooking and the sun had gown down merely minutes ago.

Starfire was cooking a moon pie with some type of blue substance in the middle, Robin was making a hot dog, Cyborg was putting a burger on the end of a stick to cook it, Beast Boy was making a veggie dog, and Raven was boiling water for herbal tea. After they were each done making their dinner they sat in a circle on the lawn chairs surrounding the fire. They each began eating or drinking what they made for themselves. Starfire was drinking mustard while the three boys were drinking soda and Raven merely drinking herbal tea did not need anything further to drink.

"So who's up for a game of truth or dare?" Beast Boy said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Starfire got a confused look on her face. "Please, what is this truth or dare?" Starfire asked. She had heard the term before but had never got it explained to her.

"It's a game where someone asks you truth or dare. If you respond with truth you have to answer whatever question they might ask you. If you answer dare you have to do whatever they tell you to do." Robin explained. Starfire took in the words and nodded signifying that she understood. "Very well, I wish to play the truth or dare. May we play?" Starfire asked.

"Sure, how bout you BB?" Came Cyborg's answer. Beast Boy nodded and everybody looked to Raven.

"No way." Raven said looking all of them straight in the eye stating that she was serious.

Beast Boy started to beg, "Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?" Raven knew she wasn't going to get out of playing truth or dare.

"You're not going to let me out of this are you?" Raven asked. She already knew the answer but it was worth a try.

"No I'm not." Beast Boy stated proudly.

"Fine I'll play." Raven said just to get Beast Boy off her back.

"Ok, Me first!" Beast Boy shouted. He looked at each of the Titans faces in thought. He was devising a plan. He could use this game to finally get Robin and Starfire together, and maybe find out if Raven liked him. He had always secretly liked her. There was no denying that. He was just afraid of rejection. Which she probably would reject him, but this was the easy way of finding out. But first he had to embarrass Cyborg.

"Cyborg, Truth or dare?" Beast Boy said with an evil grin on his face.

"Dare. I can take whatever you throw at me." Cyborg said smiling. Beast Boy still had the evil grin on his face. He ran into his tent and came out with a pink tutu and a pink wig.

"Put on these and sing My Little Pony five times." Beast Boy said handing him the tutu and wig.

"OH C'MON! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?" Cyborg yelled. His previous statement was wrong.

"I'm dead serious." Beast Boy said. Cyborg groaned but did what he was told. He stood up and put on the tutu and the wig. He began to sing.

"My Little Pony. My little Pony. You'll always be in my heart!" Cyborg sang terribly. Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire were laughing hysterically and Raven cracked a smile. After Cyborg was finished with his horrible performance everybody regained their composure and it was his turn to ask somebody. He had the same wicked idea Beast Boy had. He'd finally get Robin and Starfire together.

"Robin, Truth or Dare?" Cyborg said inwardly laughing about what he was going to do next.

"Dare." Robin said. He didn't know what he was getting into. Cyborg had an evil smile on his face.

"Kiss Starfire." Cyborg said laughing. **(A/N Bet you were all expecting that huh?)** Robin looked stunned. He had underestimated Cyborg. He immediately turned red from blushing and was about to protest except Cyborg spoke before he could.

"Ya gotta do it man. You chose dare." Cyborg said smiling. Starfire was blushing although nobody noticed because everybody was looking at Cyborg and Robin. Once again Robin was about to protest but Cyborg pushed him towards Starfire and he nearly tripped over her and her whole lawn chair. They both looked extremely nervous. Robin leaned in and Starfire mirrored his actions. Their eyes closed as they leaned towards each other. Suddenly their lips met and everything around them including Cyborg and Beast Boy's smirks faded away. It was a short but passionate kiss and it contained the longing that the pair had held in for a year and a half. **(A/N I don't know how long Starfire has been with the Titans.)** It felt like an eternity to the both of them but when they pulled away they wished that eternity would've lasted longer. The thing that made them both feel wonderful was the fact that they could tell the kiss was real and not merely because they had to do it

"Ok, My turn." Robin said smiling. He was still a little dazed from Starfire's kiss. "Beast Boy, Truth or dare?" Robin said. He had the same idea as Beast Boy and Cyborg. Kinda weird.

"Truth." Beast Boy said smiling. He had easily outsmarted Robin.

"OH C'MON YA LITTLE GRASS STAIN! YOU'RE PICKING DARE AND THAT IS FINAL! AND IF YOU DON'T I'LL TELL EVERYBODY YOUR LITTLE SECRET!" Cyborg yelled angry at Beast Boy for being safe and picking truth.

"Ok Ok, dare. I pick dare." Beast Boy said scared of Cyborg telling everybody his secret. Little did he know what Robin was going to do was worse then what would happen if Cyborg had told everybody his secret.

"Ok Beast Boy, You have to take down your tent and sleep in Raven's tent with Raven tonight." Robin said evilly smiling like Cyborg and Beast Boy had done earlier. **(A/N IN SEPARATE SLEEPING BAGS PEOPLE!)** Raven immediately tensed up and began to protest.

"NO WAY! NO WAY IS BEAST BOY SLEEPING IN MY TENT. NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! I'D RATHER KISS HIM!" Raven yelled. Cyborg and Robin looked at each other with a 'you thinking what I'm thinking?' look and then turned towards Raven.

"That's good enough for me." Robin said with Cyborg at his side nodding. Starfire was merely observing the whole incident with great curiosity and a smile on her face. Raven had told her she liked Beast Boy and Beast Boy was watching also. Raven immediately regretted what she said and her face turned paler than it usually was from regret and realization of what she said.

"Actually on second thought I'll take the first option." She said sitting back down. Beast Boy looked slightly disappointed. Cyborg looked at the clock on his arm. It read 10:53 PM.

"Hey yall. I'm gonna hit the sack. It's gettin late." Cyborg said yawning. He disappeared into his tent.

"Me too." Beast Boy said walking towards his tent.

"Beast Boy. The dare." Robin said smiling. Beast Boy had almost got away.

"Fine." Beast Boy said as he walked into his tent to get his things. He came out with a small green duffle bag, a green sleeping bag, and a green pillow. Raven got up and led him into her tent. He set his things down and opened up his sleeping bag. After doing that he came out of Raven's tent and began to take down his own as Robin had said. It was so he couldn't sneak back to his own tent after everybody had gone to bed. He was too lazy to put it back up in the middle of the night. After he was done he put his tent in the trunk of the T-Car and went back into Raven's tent. Raven was still in there laying down in her sleeping bag with her cloak off and she had a bright light on.

"Bother me and I'll kill you. Got it?" Raven said. She was really annoyed he had to sleep in her tent. Sure she liked him. But that didn't change the fact that he was a bother.

"Ya ya, ok." Beast Boy said slightly disappointed at Raven's sharpness. Raven noticed this and turned to face him. She could see the hurt in his eyes. He sat up and pulled something out of his duffle bag.

'A book? I didn't know Beast Boy could even read.' She looked closer at it. It was titled 'The Princess Bride'. 'He's reading of all things some sappy romance adventure book? Maybe I don't know Beast Boy as well as I thought.'

"Umm Beast Boy." Raven said trying to get his attention.

"Ya?" Beast Boy said looking up from his book with a questioning look on his face.

"Since when do you read? And of all things a romance adventure story?." Raven asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"I got tired of you thinking I was stupid. So I decided I'd read a book. And this one just sorta stood out." Beast Boy said looking down at his sleeping bag while talking, obviously thinking of something else.

"Beast Boy, I don't think you're stupid. You certainly aren't the smartest guy out there... but your not stupid. Despite what I say. I don't mean it." Raven said putting her hand on her friend's shoulder. Beast Boy looked at her hand then at her then at her hand again and smiled. Raven quickly realized she was touching him and her hand retreated quickly to her side. She blushed and went to put her hood up... but she wasn't wearing it. Beast Boy noticed her blushing.

'Does she feel the same way? No way. She couldn't I mean... she's Raven.'

'You know she feels the same way.' Beast Boy was having an argument with himself. Raven waved her hand in front of his face and he snapped back to reality.

'JUST TELL HER ALREADY!' His conscious screamed at him.

'Ok, Ok I will.' He told himself.

"Raven, can I tell you something?" Beast Boy asked looking her straight in the eye. She knew she couldn't lie to him. She caught herself staring into his deep green eyes. She nodded her head slowly still staring into his eyes finding she could not tear away her gaze.

"Well umm err uhh I kinda always liked you as erhm more than a friend and uhmm-" He got interrupted by Raven hugging him. That was the last thing he expected. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck with a smile. She looked at him for his reaction. At first he was astonished. Then he hugged her back kissing her passionately. She returned his kiss putting one hand on his shoulder and the other around his neck. He let one hand slink down around her waist and the other he wrapped under around her back. They fell backwards so that they were laying down and Beast Boy was on top of Raven. Eventually to their disappointment they had to break apart for lack of air. When they did so Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her tightly and she turned on her side so that she was facing Beast Boy. Beast Boy turned so that he was on his back and facing the roof of the tent with Raven on her side next to him. He let go with one arm so that he had a free hand and had one arm wrapped around her. She closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Beast Boy." Raven said smiling. Beast Boy returned the smile and whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." He whispered. Raven smiled. He had said what she had wanted him to for years. They both closed their eyes to go to sleep. Raven could tell this was going to be a good night.

-------------------

Robin sat next to Starfire. She scooted her chair closer to him. Starfire mustered up the courage to finally admit her feelings to him. She had to know if that kiss meant anything, or if it was just the dare. Robin looked like he was deep in thought. She tapped his shoulder to get his attention. He looked up from staring at the ground at her.

"Robin, Might I tell you something?" Starfire asked in a worried voice.

"Ya sure." Robin said still looking at her. She paused for a moment with thoughts rushing through her head.

'What if he does not feel the same way? That would ruin our friendship.'

'You know he does. Just tell him.'

'Very well.'

"Uh Star, you there?" Robin said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Oh yes, I apologize." Starfire said snapping back into reality.

"So umm what did you want to tell me?" Robin asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I have always liked you as more than a friend and wanted more than friendship and I must know, was that kiss merely the dare or was it real?" Starfire blurted out with a worried look of rejection on her face. Robin didn't respond but jumped out of his chair and pulled her into a kiss. Robin pulled away looking at her to see her reaction.

The question going through his head was, 'Is she going to slap me or kiss me?' Starfire gave him her answer as she pulled him into a deeper and more passionate kiss. Robin tightened his grip around her pulling her as close as he could and further. Starfire smiled against his lips knowing the answer to her question.

Starfire took a step back and lost her balance. They both tripped over a lawn chair with Robin on top of Starfire. Robin had tried to take the brunt of the fall and he did pretty good. He would've let out a grunt of pain but he was lost in the kiss.

Eventually they had to break the kiss for lack of oxygen. She just laid there in his arms with her head on his chest smiling. She gave him one last kiss before standing up.

"Robin, I am feeling weary. I shall slumber for we have a long day tomorrow." Starfire said helping him up. Robin nodded and placed one last kiss on her cheek. He corrected the fallen lawn chair while Starfire walked in the direction of her poorly setup tent and entered. Robin smiled watching her figure walking away. Life was going to be a lot better.

He walked in the direction of his tent and entered the nylon structure. Robin removed his cape and laid down in his sleeping bag thinking about what had just happened. After a few minutes of being deep in thought he started to drift off to sleep. All of the sudden he hard a crack and a scream. He ran outside to see what it was. Starfire's tent had collapsed and there was a lump under the nylon blanket.

"Umm friends, I require some assistance." Starfire said. Her figure was moving but she couldn't seem to find her way out of the tent.

"It's ok Star, I'll get you." Robin said reassuring her. He looked at the tent assessing the situation. He would just have to have the other Titans hold up the tent while he went in to get her.

Cyborg came rushing out of his tent. "Whatsup?" He said to Robin. Robin just pointed at the tent while walking towards it to get Starfire out. "Oh." Was all Cyborg could manage to get out. It wasn't that big of a deal. Starfire just didn't build the tent right.

Beast Boy and Raven came walking out of their tent lazily while Robin was trying to get Starfire out and Cyborg was holding up the tent.

"Dude, -yawn- what happened?" Beast Boy said sleepily. Cyborg nor Robin turned to look at him and Raven but kept trying to get Starfire out. It didn't help that she was tangled up in her sleeping bag. Robin finally pulled Starfire out of the tent and Cyborg explained to everybody exactly what happened after closely examining the tent.

"One of the tent poles just broke after too much tension because Star built the tent wrong." Cyborg explained. Robin pulled the sleeping bag off of Starfire and she finally free.

"Thank you Robin!" She said giving him a quick peck. Robin blushed as everybody stared and Starfire just smiled. Then he noticed. Beast Boy had his arm around Raven's waist. And her cloak was white. He smirked at the two realizing what happened.

"Hey Robin, you two finally hook up?" Cyborg said teasingly. Robin just smiled and nodded. He knew he had outsmarted Cyborg.

"Actually ya we did." Robin said confidently putting his arm around her waist. This time she was the one to blush. "Oh and take a look at Beast Boy and Raven." Robin said smirking. They both blushed but Beast Boy's arm didn't retreat proving Robin right.

"It's about time yall hooked up." Cyborg said smiling. Beast Boy and Raven both smiled and Beast Boy's grip tightened around her waist.

"Ok now that we've all figured out the couples what're we going to do about Star's tent?" Robin asked. He hoped they had some ideas.

"That's an easy one. She can just sleep with you." Cyborg said with an evil grin on his face.

"Ok now that that's solved I'm going back to bed." Cyborg said as he walked towards his tent. Beast Boy and Raven did the same walking back towards their tent. Robin blushed as he picked up Starfire's sleeping bag and got her duffle bag and pillow from inside her tent. He led her into his tent while setting down her sleeping bag and pillow next to his. He set her duffle bag at the side of the tent out of the way and crawled into his sleeping bag laying his head down on his pillow. Starfire did the same but scooted her sleeping bag closer to his and placed a kiss on his cheek.

'This wasn't such a bad camping trip after all.'

--------------------------------------

**Finally done! That took me a surprisingly long time. Hope you guys liked it. Please drop by a review and please no flames. Flames are pointless. If you don't like it tell me something I could do better... don't just flame me. Thanks for reading.**

**-Sass**


End file.
